


Hearts In Detention...

by ThatHisokaComplex



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, promptio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHisokaComplex/pseuds/ThatHisokaComplex
Summary: What if...The destiny of Noctis and his friends were changed due to one little butterfly effect? And innocent little friendship that just happened to blossom into something more...? How would that change the fate of everything..? Will it even play out? Will the starstruck lovers survive? Or will the natural order and fate take over on it's original path no matter what? Is it really possible to change your destiny---The first story begins with a young teenage Prince Noctis and freckled best friend...





	1. Detention Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for originally part of a series I was working on at my Tumblr. You can see other chapters at my Tumblr: licentiousladylunafreya
> 
> So there ya go. No plagiarism, I'm just continuing the series here on AO3.
> 
> Enjoy the first piece~!

Words: 5,000+

Minutes to read: 20-40min [Just how long it took me]

 

It was finally the weekend. Time in which many students would either be off studying, or tending to plans to go hang out with their friends. Which is something Prompto had highly intended on doing on his weekend, with Noctis. Since Monday, Noctis hadn’t been available almost the whole week. He even left school early, and it was all most likely because of some royal duties he had to attend to. Which left Prompto with Gladio who had insisted on giving him some personal hands on training tips. It was now Saturday evening and Prompto was lying in his bed, now on his third attempt to call Noctis. He stared at the ceiling, completely bored and in doubt as he listened to the phone ring.

“C’mooon, Noct pick up…” He groaned, listening to the empty ring…Still no answer. Prompto huffed, tossing his phone off to the side of his pillow. “He usually always answers my calls at least…”

Prompto laid there in the silence of his room. Staring up at the ceiling…

Then tried once again to call Noctis…And again…And again…And once more. The poor boy had done this until he fell asleep with the phone in his hand. Of course come Sunday morning, he had tried again, before ultimately giving up.

Obviously not getting an answer anytime soon, Prompto was out going around taking pictures. It was something he was used to doing alone, so there was a sense of normalcy instead of such a large sense of loneliness. He got some scenic shots, which was what he preferred at the moment, but he ended up taking tourists shots as he wandered back into the city.

“Ah…That’s no good…” Prompto stopped as he looked through the pictures he was going to have to get rid of.

After he did so, and looked back up to eye another photo op, he saw a familiar face leaving out of a restaurant. It was the big guy, Gladio, who was Noctis’ trainer. Prompto gave a little smile and took a few shots of the man striding out, then got another as the sun had hit him just right making him a silhouette. Then one more, as Gladio had looked directly into the camera right when he snapped it. Prompto squeaked, yanking his camera down as if he wasn’t doing anything, but the nervous guilty look he wore on his face as he stared Gladio down wasn’t helping…Now the big guy was coming over.

“I-I was—I-I just- -…”

“Gimme that.” Gladio just took the camera from Prompto, the blonde immediately trying to get it back. Gladio simply put a hand to his head keeping him away as he casually went through the pictures.

“C-C’mon Gladio, give it to me! P-please!?” Prompto whined, now hearing the man give a small scoff.

“Quit begging like that…These aren’t so bad. Especially the one’s of me.” The man said with a chuckle, letting Prompto go, the boy practically falling into him.

Prompto quickly jumped back, now flustered more from embarrassment than actually being upset. “O-Of course you’d say that about yourself…Do you really even like them?”

“Yeah. Noctis is always talking about how good they are, but I don’t ever recall getting to see them ‘til now. Good job kid.” Gladio tossed the camera back to Prompto, the boy catching it with a fumble.

“Th-thanks.”

“You always stammer this much?” Gladio asked raising a brow.

“N-no- N o.” Prompto stated more firmly with a swallow. “No I do not.”

Gladio chuckled. “Sure…So what are you doing wandering around out here? Going to see Noct?”

“No.” Prompto frowned a bit. “He’s still busy with work stuff. I-I don’t want to disturb him and Ignis.”

Gladio nodded. “Good. Now I don’t gotta tell you.”

“I know Noctis has responsibilities, you don’t gotta get like that.” Prompto looked up at Gladio with a small glare.

Gladio cleared his throat awkwardly. “My bad. Wasn’t trying to offend you…Just saying…”

“Well you’ve said…Thanks a lot. Thank sooo much. As if my loneliness and boredom isn’t a reminder enough-“

“Wanna hit the arcade?” Gladio suddenly blurted, just to hush the boy’s ranting. He knew it was one thing he liked to do, usually seeing him and Noctis there after school.

“What?” Prompto perked up a bit, then his face scrunched in confusion. “You wanna go to the arcade? With me?”

“Yeah.” Gladio stretched with a groan. “I ain’t had much to do myself, not even train Noctis. Might as well make use of the free time while I got it.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “O…Okay then.”

Without another word, Gladio put a hand to Prompto’s back, now pushing him along ahead of him, and followed him to the arcade. Prompto thought this was a bit of an awkward situation, especially seeing that Gladio invited him to the arcade…That seemed more like something Prompto would do himself. He was also kind of surprised, but glad to see that Gladio was pretty good at the games himself. It wasn’t long before he was dragging the guy all around the arcade to play some of everything with him. The two had completely lost track of time as they paraded around getting their fill of snacks and video games. Prompto himself though was starting to grow a little tired, but he’d take every minute he could get with Gladio right now. It was a Sunday night after all and he had to make the most of it. Any awkwardness between them at the moment had finally disappeared…Until it was finally Gladio, who noticed how late it was.

“Ah, shit…Iris. She’s probably wondering where I am.” He said, seeing how dark out it was. “Hold on.” He got up from the co-op game he was playing with Prompto, and took out his phone, quickly dialing his sister.

Prompto made a face, but got up from the game as well, following Gladio out of the arcade. As he met him outside, he was already putting his phone away.

“Sorry about that. I gotta get home.”

“It’s fine. I should be getting back to…I’ve never stayed out this late before.” The blonde chuckled, still happy to see he passed so much time with Gladio.

“Need me to walk you home or-“

“Yes please!” Prompto answered with a loud yawn.

Gladio sighed, not even getting to finish what he was saying. But he still walked along, walking the sleepy blonde back to his house. By the time they were in his neighborhood, Gladio was pretty much carrying Prompto the rest of the way because he’d fallen asleep against him. It immediately made him think of escorting one of his drink buddies home. He started to shake the sleeping blonde awake as they reached the front door, not waiting until he had unlocked his door and was inside. Prompto turned to him and gave him a tired smile before thanking him. Gladio gave him a silent nod, and turned around going on his way…Too tired to do anything else, Prompto went straight to bed.

The next morning, Prompto had arrived at school a little earlier than usual, in hopes of catching Noctis as he showed up. His hands in his pockets, and foot tapping. He waited as the other arriving students passed him by chattering among themselves. He kept a good eye out for Noctis…yet, his foot got faster and faster as the amount of students showing up dwindled down, and there was no Noctis to be seen.

“Keep tapping your foot like that, and you’re gonna put a hole in the ground, buddy!”

“Huh?”

Prompto looked up from the ground to see one of the male students rushing inside.

“Gonna be late too!” He added.

It was then that Prompto checked the time on his phone, and saw that in about the next five minutes, he would be late if he lollygagged around even longer with none of his things ready for his first class. He sighed, now knowing for sure he wasn’t going to see Noctis come in today. He put his phone back in his pocket, and turned around going into the school.

During most of his classes, he had watched out the window, almost as if he was waiting to see Noctis, but of course, that didn’t happen. Prompto had gone an entire week without any kind of contact from Noctis, and it literally made him want to go roll around and cry somewhere. During that hellacious last week, he had tried calling after school, and had gotten no answer. Then tried again when he got home, and he had gotten no answer. He had become a little upset at the fact, but convinced himself that it was literally just a few days, and he shouldn’t be worrying like this. Noctis was a Prince, and he had other things to do than just worry about Prompto all the time.

After school today, Prompto tried to preoccupy himself, but all the things he did only made his boredom and loneliness worse. All the things he tried to do and places he went to, were places and things he did with Noct. O h wait- Camera. Prompto could go take some aesthetic self-reflecting photos. Time for some gloomy shots because that’s how he felt. Gloomy. Even though he wasn’t completely lonely, thanks to the time Gladio decided to spend with him yesterday. Big guy’s not so bad. He was pretty fun and not so as scary as Prompto had thought. Well, he still thought he was very intimidating, but nice too.

“That girl looks pretty lonely…Why are you taking a picture of her?”

Suddenly Prompto jumped as he heard the deep voice next to him. Speak of the devil and so he shall appear, why it was Gladio, who had strolled up next to him ever so casually. The man looked over at Prompto whose face was still a little shocked to see Gladio there.

“What?"

“N-Nothing!”

“Hey, I asked you question. That picture.”

“O-Oh, uhm…I was kind of mood snapping…” Prompto confessed as he stared down at the camera, still feeling a little too awkward to look at Gladio at the moment.

“So you take your pictures based on your moods then?”

“Sometimes? I don’t know, this is the first time I’ve done this…I took a picture of that lonely girl in the sunset because that’s kind of how I feel.” He admitted, now looking up to give Gladio a sheepish smile. “Aheh…”

Gladio looked at him for a moment, before nodding. “Okay then. You still feelin’ all down in the dumps?”

“Well, I’m not exactly lonely anymore.” Prompto said as he tucked his camera away, now kind of hinting to Gladio to stick around.

“Let’s go get something to eat.”

“Heh!? Really!?”

“Yyyeah. Let’s go eat. If it’s gets late I’ll walk you home again. C’mon.” 

Prompto looked utterly surprised once again, as he watched Gladio start to walk away, but was still relieved . Gladio just happened to show up where he was, and now he was dragging him off to go have dinner with him again. Now if this was someone else, and Prompto didn’t know any better, he’d call it a date. Which the idea still floated around in the back of mind…He just found it odd that Gladio was spending this time with him.

“You comin’ or what?”

“O-Oh, yeah! Coming!” Pulled from his ridiculous thoughts by the call, Prompto jogged after Gladio to catch up with him, the two now walking together.

That night, Gladio was real talkative. Asking about Prompto’s pictures, what inspired him and such. Then they somehow ended up talking about Noctis. Or more like ranted. Gladio had wished Noctis would find something to be passionate about like Prompto and his photography. Then, of course, without thinking, Gladio slipped up and said something that might have been a little insensitive.

“The only thing that boy seems passionate about is going on about you, and that’s not a-…” Gladio suddenly stopped himself seeing the look on Prompto’s face. “…Sorry.”

“No, not a Prince’s duty or priority or whatever, I get it. It’s been that way for a while now…I haven’t seen him or talked to him in a week. He has politics and everything to take care of.” Prompto swallowed, starting to feel a little tinge of pain and guilt in his chest. He mentally cursed himself, threatening himself not to cry in front of Gladio. If he did that…

“Well it’s good he has a friend like you to keep him company.” Gladio said as he cleared his throat awkwardly. “He really likes having you around. I’ll talk to him, it couldn’t hurt him to send you a text every now and then. He obviously hasn’t forgotten about you, he can’t shut up about you.”

Hearing that made Prompto smile and feel a little better…But still…He was hurt.

“Y-Yeah, thanks…Uhm, excuse me, I need to- I gotta- y-yeah.” Prompto fidgeted with his things on the table in the little booth they sat in, before quickly scooting out, and scurrying out of the restaurant.

Gladio drug his hand down his face with a groan. He’d already dealt with Iris’ waterworks today believe it or not, and now he had to somehow deal with Prompto’s. He didn’t think what he said was that bad. He also didn’t think Prompto was that sensitive either. He stood up from the booth, leaving a tip under his glass, and went out to see where Prompto was…And sure enough, he had found him crying out behind some storage bins the restaurant used.

“Kid…”

“You can just- I’m fine. I can walk myself back.” Prompto turned away from Gladio, feeling like a complete idiot. He had gone all this time now without crying over Noctis, so why was he crying now? In front of Gladio of all people.

“C’mon…Let’s just get you home.” Gladio insisted, going over and grabbing Prompto a little roughly by his arm. But as he did, Prompto immediately threw himself into Gladio’s chest, continuing to cry.

The larger male let out a startled noise, hands immediately coming up almost in a surrender. He gave a bit of a disgruntled groan, now feeling incredibly awkward. This was only the kind of thing he knew how to handle when it was his sister crying. Prompto also knew he was making Gladio uncomfortable, but his body moved on its own and he just didn’t want Gladio to see his crying face, let alone this was probably even more embarrassing…But to his surprise…He felt a strong arm around him, as he was being pet.

“Th-there there…Cut that out will ya? Let’s get you home.”

Prompto didn’t answer audibly, but nodded with a sniffle against the man’s chest. After that, Gladio had walked him home like he promised he would. Even coming inside to make sure he got to bed okay. It’s not like he was drunk or anything, but Prompto did appreciate the extra care. Gladio wasn’t so bad…He wondered if they’d still have these run-ins when Noctis was back to hanging out with him and walking him part-ways home? He guessed he’d just have to wait and see…

 

Finally. After a whole weekend of being “ignored”, Prompto got to see Noctis on Tuesday, greeting him at the gate as he usually did. Well, almost as he usually did.

“Where the hell have you been!?” Prompto jumped him, throwing his arms around his neck and making the boy stumble a bit. Noctis was caught completely by surprise as it seemed Prompto just jumped out of nowhere.

“Prompto!? I had some work I had to take care of with Ignis…”

“Is that why you didn’t return my calls either?” Prompto pouted.

“It was really busy work.” Noctis chortled nervously. “What, did you miss me that much? It was just a few days?”

Prompto sighed, taking his arms from around his neck. “ Few days my ass, it was a week. It’s awkward hanging out with your boyfriend’s trainer.” He muttered.

“What? You hung out with Gladio? He never told me he was ever with you…” Noctis said, now giving a strange look to the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“He didn’t? Well maybe he just didn’t think about it, you guys were working and stuff…I wasn’t relevant.” Prompto finished with a sigh. “And I take that back, it wasn’t awkward, we actually-“

Noctis looked back up at Prompto, suddenly cutting him off. “Hey, I rank you before all the politics.”

Prompto looked over to Noctis. “Romantic, but stop saying things like that before someone takes it seriously…”

“I take it seriously…”

Prompto gave Noctis another look. If they were alone, he’d waste no time shoving him back into whatever and claiming his mouth all for his. But they weren’t. They were at school. Governed by all kinds of laws. And the time for that was very rarely ever their’s unless they were at either one’s apartment. Which hadn’t been anytime soon or probably wasn’t going to be. But instead, he played it off cool, and gave Noctis a friendly punch in the shoulder. Needless to say now that that best friend status, is secret boyfriend status.

“Okay, Prince Charming.” Prompto chuckled. “Let’s get to class already…”

Noctis seemed to let out a bit of a scoff as if dreading going into the school. But he threw an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders, and the two went on inside, still seemingly just best friends to the rest of the crowd.

Tuesday’s at school for Prompto were usually sluggish. Especially with the weekend he had, had. But with Noctis finally back, he had finally got his pep back. The two getting into their little antics, messing around in class when the teacher wasn’t looking, and even making up for time in their little make-out hideaway. Noctis had no idea how relieved Prompto was, to finally have him back, and hopefully for the whole week and not just part of a day here and there. He knew seeing as Noctis was the Prince though, that he couldn’t openly complain about not getting to see his boyfriend, but still…

After school, Prompto had done his usual, going back into Noctis’ last period class when he didn’t meet him by the lockers. When he did though, he saw Noctis was busy with a teacher, and he gave Prompto a signal to go wait for him outside. Prompto pouted a bit, but did as he was told, and went outside, now waiting for Noctis by the gates. He was out there for at least a good ten to fifteen minutes, the last dreg of students leaving the school, making him and Noctis about the only ones left it seemed. If not for a few staff members. Prompto turned around, looking at the school building as he contemplated going back inside…But as the thought crossed his mind, his phone buzzed, getting a text. Ironically from the man he was waiting on and that had never texted him back the entire week. It was with nothing in the message but one of their classrooms. Prompto cocked a brow looking back up towards the school again. Noctis hadn’t come out yet so he assumed that this was the Prince calling him back inside.

“Back to class? Did I forget something?” Prompto wondered as he put his phone away, now jogging back into the school building. Of course though if he’d forgotten something Noctis could just walk it out to him…

He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall, wondering what Noctis could’ve wanted. And why he waited so long for whatever it was. Either way, after reaching the classroom he was texted to go to, he peeked through the little window on the door, and saw no one inside.

“Noct?” He called as he opened the door creeping inside. “Noct, I make it a point to not be here after the last bell- What are you doing?”

As he had fully entered the room, he saw Noctis sitting, in the teacher’s chair, with his feet propped up on the teacher’s desk. He knew for sure if any lingering staff in the building came around, they’d both be in much trouble.

“Waiting for you?” Noctis answered, still sitting how he was.

“No, I mean like that!? There’s still staff around?’ Prompto panicked, quickly going over to remove Noctis’ feet from the desk.

As he did, Noctis sat up in the chair, now biting his lip as he grabbed Prompto around the waist, pulling him into his lap. The blonde let out a gasp, and as he went to protest, only ended up laughing. Who the hell was he to deny this kind of attention?

“You’re a very disobedient student.”

“And you’re a very naughty teacher…” Prompto smiled and now shifted and re-situated to sit in a position straddling Noctis’ lap.

“Well your disobedience can’t go unaddressed…”

Prompto chortled. “Okay ‘Mr. Caelum’. Let’s take this somewhere else before we get busted.”

“We can fool around here, we won’t get caught.” Noctis insisted, looking up at Prompto with such an innocent look that it made the blonde bite his lip with a sudden blush.

“B-But Noct, what if…Someone sees? I mean-“

“No one will see…We have a whole hour since the teacher thinks I’m here staying after school to catch up on what I missed with an after school study group.” Noctis smirked. “Group is nowhere near these halls…”

“You lied!?” Prompto exclaimed, almost in a whisper as if someone were listening. “Dude, we could get- Noct- You-…Mmmmngh…”

As Prompto went to speak, Noctis hushed him with a hungry kiss, not stopping even when the blonde was still trying to talk. Frustrated, Prompto had let out a groan into the kiss, and gave in, kissing Noctis back with just as much force. He felt his lover’s hands gliding up and down his sides, before he wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. The blonde on top let out a soft groan, a tent already forming in his pants as he grinded testingly against Noctis…Who pulled back with a chuckle.

“Already?”

Prompto blushed giving his boyfriend a sheepish smile. “I-It’s been like a week since you touched me, shut up.”

“Only a week.”

“That’s too long for me, Noct.” He whined in response, grinding more against him. “Besides, I heard I was on your mind too~.” He cooed before nipping at the other’s ear, making him shiver. “What were you thinking about Noct? You can tell me…” He purred into his ear nibbling and teasing, before sucking at the lobe. “Or show me.” Prompto’s arms moved from around his neck, and hands lightly dug their nails down Noctis’ chest.

No longer having the patience or composition to just grind it out in a chair, Noctis lifted the blonde up and back down onto the desk, making him gasp.

“I’d love to show you, but you have that fucking rule.” Noctis complained, more in a needy tone than a distressed one. “And I wanna show you so bad…”

He pulled Prompto into him, grinding his now aching erection against Prompto’s. The boy tilted his head back with a moan, resting back on one hand as his other held onto Noctis’ shoulder. But then all at the same time he felt kind of bad like he got Noctis all worked up for nothing, seeing as he did have that one rule. His ever so justified no-sex rule. Prompto never really elaborated what the rule was to Noctis, and always told him that it was just because he “wasn’t ready”. But he was more than ready for him on the first day they kissed and every time they kissed. Yet, surprisingly, Noctis never exceeded his boundaries and always stayed in line.

“R-Right…S-Sorry…I-“

“It’s okay…” Noct massaged hips he’d rather have bare and be bare between. “Any kind of attention is fine right now, It’s been hell for me being away from you.” Noctis rutted his hips a little into Prompto making him give a sharp gasp.

“W-Well I’m here now…”

Wasting no more time with words, the two joined in another kiss, this one quickly turned more wet and heated than the last. It was loud and hot as their hips grinded against each other in a filthy manner. Prompto’s high moans were spilling out into the kiss mixing with Noctis’ deep and quiet one’s. He sat up, now pulled into Noctis with barely any space between them. The hand he was propped back on, now struggling about to unbuttoning and unzipping their pants. He whimpered failing to get enough space and Noctis pulled away from the kiss, letting him wiggle back an inch or so, finally able to get their pants undone. Noctis bit his lips as he watched him. Something about seeing Prompto in a such frenzy undoing his pants for him was such a turn on for him. It got even better when the blonde shyly, but surely reached a hand down into Noctis’ boxers, jerking down his pants a little as he freed his boyfriends shaft. He looked back up at Noctis to see his reaction as he began stroking him slowly and was met with already clouded eyes. Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Already~?” The blonde mocked.

“Shut up.”

He latched back onto his boyfriend’s mouth, darting his tongue inside knowing Prompto wouldn’t put up a fight. And Prompto knew sometimes Noctis just liked to have control, and with the little things like this that it was, he didn’t mind being dominated. He let him explore his mouth, letting out needy moans into the kiss as he finally felt hands wandering into his boxers and exposing his shaft, stroking him more quickly than Prompto himself was handling him. It was those quick movements already, that made Prompto’s hand stutter as he whimpered into the kiss. Noctis smirked into the kiss, and played over the tip with his thumb, following up with a light tug.

“Hah~!”

With that, Prompto’s grip on Noctis was more than loose, and he moved the blonde’s unoccupied hand aside, moved closer to take both their shafts into his hand. He pulled away from the kiss with a hot pant, now watching Prompto’s face as he stroked them together. His beautiful freckled cheeks were flustered, with blue eyes half-lidded and swollen lips.

“N-Noct…”He bit his lip as he moved his hands up to tangle them in dark locks.

He tugged at his hair gently, now leaning forward to kiss at his neck. He started with sweet butterfly kisses, gradually moving onto nipping and licking. As he toyed at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, Noctis’grip on their shafts tightened, and he jerked them a little faster, making them both release porn-worthy moans. The more pleasure Noctis inflicted, the more it drove Prompto on into absentmindedly sucking at his neck to leave a mark. Noctis would’ve warned him not too, but he was so good at it, and loved the way his moans felt vibrating through is neck. Every time he felt or heard Prompto moan his hand got quicker and jerked whenever he felt teeth. Every little thing Prompto did just drove him on. He moved his other hand down now, to palm at the heads of their dicks, and Prompto jerked back from Noctis’ neck with a mewl.

“F-Faster…”

Noctis was quick to oblige, and all his movements quickened. He palmed their head faster, and just a little more roughly, and fisted their cocks as he breathing came out in heavy shudders. He was getting close, but didn’t want to come until Prompto had first. The blonde leaned back in, only to rest his forehead against Noctis’, now watching Noctis work their dicks together. If it hadn’t been for Prompto shutting his eyes, the sight itself would be enough to make him plaster Noct’s hands. But, he was still close, so either way, that was bound to happen.

And as Noctis hands got even rougher and quicker, Prompto’s noises came out more of high desperate whispers and moans as he neared his climax. His forehead still resting against Noct’s as clouded eyes slowly opened, and watched his hands finally. He bit his lip to try and quiet himself, but it didn’t help. And sure enough, just the sight of what Noct was doing…

The blonde suddenly clung to front of Noctis’ shirt, shamelessly thrusting up into Noctis’ hands. “Noct….Ah, h-hurry~…H-Hurry, Noct make me–!!!”

A choked cry suddenly left the blonde, cutting off his words, as he shot hot streams of white, Noctis’ hand catching most of it. It was just after watching Prompto’s dick, and hearing him orgasm, that Noctis came right behind him with a groan, firmly stroking their dicks until they finished. Noctis pumping a few last shots out of Prompto. The freckled boy pretty much collapsed into Noctis, who rested his forehead on top of Prompto's head. The two of them panted heavily for a moment, gradually catching their breaths. They were quiet for a moment, just listening to the other breath. Prompto almost dozing off as he had gotten comfortable against Noctis’ chest, feeling him breath. Despite the fact, they were still exposed and needed to get cleaned up.

Noctis though, broke the silence, keeping Prompto from dozing off.

“C-Come home with me…Please?”

“Wh-What?”

“Come home with me, Prompto…And stay the night.”

Prompto could tell by the tone in Noctis’ voice that he didn’t just mean his usual invitation. Especially since he asked him to stay the night, which was something Prompto either rarely or never did. Come to think of it, Prompto realized he had actually never stayed the night at Noctis’ before, and insisted that he didn’t since Ignis was over so much with work. He had gotten an idea of what Noctis wanted, and it wasn’t the first time he’d hinted towards it either…He bit his lip, as he considered taking Noct up on his invitation. It’s not like he didn’t want to, but if he did…The Prince of Lucis could get into a lot of trouble…Then again, Noctis did say he put Prompto above all the politics…But does that mean he should really act on it?

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Detention Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking what moments he could to consider Noctis' invitation...Prompto finally makes a decision...
> 
> But all of a sudden...
> 
> When fate steps in to take control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: More of the good stuff. More Angst. Fluff. Hurt.
> 
> *updates 2847383737747474 years later*  
> So, I'm like real particular about my smut scenes, aka the sex too. So like, you guys leave me a comment or two, it's just I reeeeeeally like to know how you guys feel/think about it.It's weird, I know, but yeet- Leave me some comments.
> 
> Enjoy~! Don't forget to comment! And sorry it's so long, my scenes like this always end up a little lengthy.

Prompto couldn't even recall the moment they had actually arrived at Noct's apartment. All he knew for sure was that as soon as they were inside, lips were locked and their hands were all over each other. Prompto was clinging to Noctis, whom he had pressed back against the wall, and shoved a knee between the Prince's legs, and felt his moan vibrate against his lips, for just a moment, before Noct quickly pushed the blonde back, now changing their position to have his submissive freckled lover pinned against the wall. He let out a small grunt at the force, but nonetheless his hands still raced up and down Noct's body before stopping to rest at his shoulders...But only to start shoving his uniform jacket down. And as Prompto pushed, Noctis helped shimmy it the rest of the way off before having his shirt torn open. Buttons flew everywhere, but of course that shirt followed his uniform jacket straight to the floor. He then took pale wrists into his hands, and pinned them against the wall. Now leaving Prompto a moaning and panting mess as he had his way, roughly kissing and biting at the soft pink lips he always loved to see a little swollen. Said blonde with swollen lips then let out a soft mewl as he felt the other hips crash into his, grinding his already weeping erection against his, that now finally wanted to be freed too. Noctis was becoming such a force he began to think this wall would be the place he lost his virginity...But you wouldn't hear him complaining.

"See what you do to me?" Noctis whispered huskily against the others neck, placing hungry, wet kisses over the flesh. Teeth gently grazing over his skin as he felt Prompto grind back as well as a moan erupt from him.

"I want you too, Noct~..." He sighed out, tilting his head to the side as Noctis finally took his turn, bruising the sensitive flesh and leaving hickeys. "I've always wanted you." He breathed out, tugging his hands away from the others grasp finally, now to drive his fingers through the Prince's hair. Noct's hands were now placed at Prompto's hips to keep him held against the wall until he finished staining his neck.

The two then joined in another heated kiss, teeth clacking together and heavy breathes mixing. At the same time Prompto's arms found their way around Noctis' neck, as he was lifted up against the wall. And as he did, Prompto locked his legs around the others waist, and was being carried over to the couch. He felt his cheeks heat up even more when he realized Noct's hands were planted on his ass all the way there. He finally fell onto the couch with the blonde, almost scudding off as he did, but made the freckled boy giggle at his clumsiness. But he quickly got his bearings, and was being pulled down into another kiss. Another kiss still as firey as their last kisses were naturally. The Prince's hands moved to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt quickly, rough hands now roaming over smooth, pale, dappled skin. Prompto moaned happily feeling the rough hands caress his body, and finally began to move his own, to glide across the others back, teasingly dragging the tips of his fingernails over his skin. They'd finally come back across a more steady pace, unlike their heated entrance.

"Hey Noct..?" his voice was soft through the kiss.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

...Noctis stopped suddenly, now looking up at Prompto with a questioning expression. Prompto noticed the look on his face and immediately cursed himself.

"Ah- N-nevermind, forget I said that.....I was just- Just..."

While Prompto stuttered, Noctis had sat up, that stoic look of his now on his face as he looked down at Prompto. He was actually trying to mask the disappointment...Was he gone so long enough that his lover had to question his feelings for him?

"Up. Come here." Noctis commanded as he gestured towards his lap.

Prompto seemed a little hesitant, but sat up and moved onto Noct's lap. Straddling him once again as a faint pink now faded onto both their cheeks.

"Prompto..."

"Yeah...?"

"I love you so much. If it weren't for all these rudimentary laws, I'd flaunt it everyday. You have no idea how bad I want the whole kingdom to know that I have someone that truly makes me happy...If I could...P-Prom I'd...I'd have you as my Prince..." Noctis suddenly looked down feeling a little embarrassed. That last little remark of his was often a fantasy that would invade his mind from time to time...And it was amazing. Far fetched, but he couldn't help his wandering mind.

Prompto on the other hand was speechless. He was hoping for a simple yes or no, or even an 'of course I do.' Not this full blown confession. Yet, all those words made Prompto want Noctis so much more that it hurt. The pain because he knew that no matter how much Prompto would've loved forbhis little fantasy to be true, he knew they couldn't have it...But they never talked about it...And they wouldn't now. Now, he opened his mouth to form words that barely processed through his mind before he said them.

"Take me. Now." The blonde demanded, kissing Noct so roughly, he felt the other give a pained groan, but then kiss back with just as much passion.

Noctis would've originally chuckled at the request, but if the words didn't spark up a fire inside him. He lifted Prompto back up with a grunt, now carrying him off to his bedroom. He fell onto the bed with him, the two losing their pants and boxers in a daze of lust. Glossy eyes now admiring the other's completely bare figures...Noct taking in the more than arousing scene of flustered cheeks, shoulders, and chest laying beneath him. He then wasted no more time, and immediately reached over to his drawer. Prompto looked up, glossy-eyed gaze following Noct's reach to see what he was going for, and watched him pull out a bottle that was surely lube. He didn't need to ask why he had said bottle...Prompto was a guilty owner too.

"You use that often~?" The blonde only teased, even though he was truly starting to grow more nervous, yet eager as the loss of his virginity was nearing...

"Actually, since last week, yeah." Noctis had no shame in answering truthfully with Prompto, now sitting up on his knees as he snapped the bottle open. 

Prompto swallowed watching him begin to lube his fingers, but nonetheless, at the sight, his legs moved on their own, spreading more for the other. "You really missed me then, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Noctis had a light shade of red now play at his cheeks as he couldn't help but notice Prompto's legs spreading for him.

The blonde gave his lover a playful smirk. "What were you thinking about Noct?" The blonde teased, taking his hand down now to stroke at Noct's length.

Noct gave a shuddered inhale in response to the sudden contact and tone of the others voice; a short chuckle leaving him. "Can't I just show you?"

"Nooo..." Prompto teased, his hand now grasping his cock more firmly, but still slowly stroking his Prince. "I want to hear what you have to say first~..."

Another soft uneven breath left Noctis. Guess he was confessing before he got to claim the pesky blonde as his own. "Alright then.." He started, looking down to watch the other's slender fingers work up and down his cock before the blonde gave it a light tug in his direction.

"Look me in the eyes, Noct~...."

Giving the other a small growl, he looked back up to gaze at him with clouding eyes. "F-Fine...But I get to play too~..."

Prompto had thought that meant the raven was going to tease and stroke at his dick too, but not at all...He found out just how wrong he was when he felt two cool, lubed fingers circling at his hole. The blonde's body immediately shivered and the motions of his hand stuttered at the sudden sensation. Noctis gave a winning smirk at the sight, now playing to wiggle his finger in just a little as he spoke. 

"When I'm touching myself Prompto..." He started, teasing the blondes hole with just the tip of his finger. "All I can think about is how good it'd feel to be inside of you." And with that, he slowly pressed his middle finger into the blonde, watching him as his chest heaved from his breathing steadily growing heavy, and his lips as they part to let out a sultry moan, while his brows began to knot in pleasure.

"I-Inside of me..? T-Tell me..H-how Noct..." His hand moved faster around Noct's length Noctis' hips moving ever so slightly to thrust with his strokes.

"In this place Prompto...Right here~" He spoke with a pleasured tone, eyes settled on Prompto's face as he slipped in a second finger.

"O...O-oh..." Again, the motions of the blondes hand stuttered, as his brows knotted and his back arched lightly. There was no pain, but just a strange feeling. He could tell how tight he was just around Noctis' fingers but...Their was the lingering feeling of emptiness. Feeling as if he wanted more...And he realized that's exactly what he wanted when Noct drove his fingers deep, making his thighs tremble before he gave a soft cry.

"'s hurt?" 

"N-no...Just...weird..."

"Okay...What about..." Noctis started as he showed the other what he meant, by beginning to thrust his fingers, in and out slowly, pressing them deep inside each time he went. He looked down at the scene in awe, watching his fingers effortlessly disappear into the tight pink channel between smooth. pale mounds. HE couldn't help but blush. He wondered...How stretched he would look then after it was his length going in. And if he was already this tight around his fingers-

"N-Noct~...."

The soft purr of his name was enough to snatch him out of his thought, and to look up to see the flustered blonde, gripping the sheets nears his head, head lolled to the side as his eyes closed. The PRince bit his lip. "What are you thinking about Prompto?"

"Y-You..."

"me?"

"I-inside of me..."

"Tell me how~?" He demanded as he curled his fingers for a reaction and got just what he wanted.

"Ngh~!" The blonde clenched the sheets and around his lovers fingers more for a moment. "W-with your d-dick Noct~..."

"Now why would you think of something like that Prompto? Hm~?" Noctis mused as he leaned down, a wide smirk playing at his lips as he watched the other cry out when slid in a third finger so effortlessly. 

"N-Noct-! Mmm~...." Prompto mewled, turning his face away from the other to try and hide whatever expression he felt his face curling into.

"Answer me Prompto~...." The raven leaned down as he spoke, right before his tongue graced the hot, flushed skin of his lovers neck.

Prompto only shivered in response at first. "B-Because I want to feel you inside o-of me...I-I want you to m-make me all yours..." Prompto's words had come out more in a little series of pants and whimpers.

Again, at the blondes words, a fire lit up in our Prince. It seems everytime Prompto spoke of being Noctis' or wanting him to make it so- Noctis always got so excited. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to make this so. Now quickly beginning to move his fingers inside the other, twisting them as he pressed them back inside quickly. A choked up noise came from the blonde as his back arched, and other sweet sounds as Noct's fingers didn't let up. He loved watching the way the blonde's body twisted and shook, the way he felt clenching around him again and again, and the faces he made. He had almost began to overindulge himself in that little moment, having already brought Prompto near his end...

"N-Noct-! N-Noct stop~! G-gonna- C-cum~!" The blonde whined as he reached down, shakily grabbing the others hands as he whined. "Noooct, please~! I-I don't wanna go like this, n-not by your fingers!"

After that series of pleas, Noctis couldn't help but smile to himself a little. Prompto was practically begging for his cock...Yet, at the same time...He found himself flustering at just the thought of finally getting to become that close with the needy blonde...Yes, he'd been trying to get to this place with Prompto for a while now, but...Now that he was here, he felt differently. It's not that he didn't want to, but that...He was beginning to realize just how badly he loved his freckled companion. The only thought remaining in his head now was how he'd rather be outcast together for the act with him than have none of it at all....Yes...Noct was more than considering running away with Prompto right now.

"P-Prom?" Noctis looked up the flushed blonde as he slid out his fingers, carefully replacing them with the tip of his cock poised against his hole.

Prompto didn't know why, but he felt a little slow-witted when he looked up at the others pleading expression with so much surprise after feeling him there. He just felt like he shouldn't be so wow about it. This is the way sex works. This is how it was done...Noctis...Was going to be inside him....All he had to do...Was say yes. So he closed his eyes, giving a small swallow...And nodded. "O-Okay..."

With that, Noctis slowly began to press the head of his cock inside the other. He paused for a moment hearing a small broken whine from the blonde as he tilted his head back into the pillow. At first he had thought that Prompto was already starting to feel pain, but knew otherwise as the blonde gave a hum of approval and nodded, signaling for him to keep going. So Noctis obliged, and continued. It wasn't long before he was greeted by the surreal tightness of the blondes unexplored region, and let out a deep groan as his body shuddered, while the blonde seemed to be taking it well besides all of the tensing.

"Ngh...P-Prompto you're so..Tight..." Noctis breathed out, his breaths actually beginning to become a little heavy, as he fought the urge to just start thrusting into him. It was so warm...So tight..His insides already felt amazing...But the way he was clenching and unclenching couldn't have been right. "B-But you gotta relax..."

"I-I'm trying..." The blonde whimpered softly. Noctis, so occupied with trying to keep himself under control, hadn't noticed until now, the tears that were pooling in the blondes eyes as he was biting into the back of his hand.

"Prom-!"

"I'm fine!"

Obviously Noctis didn't believe that. No one would, the blonde had tears in his eyes and hid teeth sunk into his hand. Noctis immediately began to feel this disgusting for of guilt wash over him. 

"..I'm pulling out-"

"I'm just scared-! " He admitted quickly as he moved his hand away. "I-It doesn't really hurt... I'm just scared..N-Noctis, what are we doing?"

Noctis had an almost puzzled look on his face. What were they doing? He should've known that by now... And so without any words yet, Noctis leaned down carefully and connected their lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Prompto returned the kiss, his arms slowly moving to set around his lovers neck, but around that time, Noctis had pulled from the kiss, just enough to speak. 

"We're loving each other. " The young Prince finally answered the blonde.

And with that, the blonde smiled, pulling Noctis down into another kiss...And after a few minutes of a soft trading of lips,Noctis gently rocked his hips testing the waters before getting a soft moan from Prompto. He took that as a good sign, and did it again before moving his hips carefully. The blondes hold on h tightened, and he deepened the kiss as soft noises began to mix with their kisses. So much until their kisses became more passionate and Noct's hips alot more confident...They were in the midst of losing themselves in anything that felt good,and whatever made Prompto's feel good, made the pleasure even more satisfying for Noct...They had found their own passionate, firey, little rhythm to euphoria...

And after catching that rhythm, their bodies were gleaming with sweat, as the only sounds in the room were the scrunching of the sheets, pants, moans, groans, and when Noctis would hit the right spot, a mewl. Prompto's slender fingers were tangled in dark locks, eyes teary and half-lidded as he held in not one sound as Noctis' thrusts eventually became shallow and rough. He loved it. And he loved hearing the other moan and curse against his ear. Telling him how 'fucking tight' he was, how beautiful he was, and amazing he felt. Prompto took it all in and wanted to let the other indulge himself until neither of them were able to go anymore...But he also wanted to indulge too and show Noctis just how much he was enjoying this long-awaited event after a.

"N-Noct~...Noct k-kiss-" Prompto barely got to finish his sentence before his lover hungrily and passionately obliged.

As their tongues danced, Prompto moved his hands away from the raven locks, and to brace on the others shoulders. He muttered his name and something else as he pushed at Noct a little, but the Prince didn't take long to catch on after he saw the look dancing in the dappled boys eyes. He snaked his around the waist, and sat up with him, now in a sitting position with his knees propped up, and the flustered blonde straddling his length. The two gazed at each other for a moment, just panting..Before Prompto leaned in again and brought his forehead to lean against Noctis'. He teased the other with half-kisses at his lips, before he began to move, rolling his hips to grind himself down onto him.

"O-Ouh~...Hn~..." The hot noises came from the other as he could feel Noctis impaled even deeper inside him. "Oh, N-Noct~!"

Noctis groaned, grasping the others hips as he watched Prompto tilt his head back, moaning his name as he grinded out on his cock. In all honesty, Noctis wanted nothing more than to buck his hips up into the male that was torturing him with his slowly winding hips...But it was their first time. Prompto's first time. And he would let him experiment at any pace he needed to as he suddenly decided to take over. Yet as if the blonde was reading his mind, the Prince's prayers were answered some. Prompto's winding hips began to move faster, more frantically as he felt the heat rising again and small whines escaped his lips. Then soon those winding hips quickly moved onto moving up and down. High moans came from swollen pink lips as nails began to dig into skin. Noctis moaned, and let out shuddered breaths as he watched Prompto's face, and took in every little sound knowing it'd be all he'd think about for weeks. Months. Forever. That and the pleasured expressions he was making now. His brows knotted. His face flustered. His glossy eyes and lustful gaze. And the way his lips parted before letting out another loud moan when he couldn't keep it in anymore.

"N-Noct, this feels t-too good~...i-I love you Noct~ I- Ahn~!" 

As the bonde had went on to moan and whine about how much he loved the other, Noct couldn't help his buckling hips at the sound of all his words...And when he heard that precious little yelp, he couldn't not do it again. His hips now snapped up to meet with Prompto's, bouncing him, and the room was filled with small cries of pleasure, and the light squelching of their fluids mixing together amongst the friction. Both faces were flustered over it. Noct's room was usually quiet, hell his whole apartment was...So one could imagine the affect of having your quiet little nook suddenly filled with the sounds and smell of sex. For these two, no longer virtuous, it was a rush- So much for Prompto, he found himself pushing Noctis back to lay down onto the bed so hard that they both bounced on the cushion from the force of it...And how feverishly Prompto was riding him now. The blonde's hands were planted on his lovers chest as he moved his hips wildly, in anyway that felt good, having Noct gasping and arching his back even-

"N-Noooct~! Noct~! M-Move~!" Once again, teary blue eyes now looked down into the darker ones of his lover that were gleaming with excitement and love. "Noct plea- Ah~! Y-Yes~!"

Now in the mess of sultry bedroom noises, Noctis was bucking his hips up to meet with Prompto's as he brought himself down.

"Fffuck, Prom~...Agh~...I-I can feel you getting tighter..." Noctis groaned, gazing down at the scene of himself being sheathed over and over into the tightness and the wet mix. But suddenly his view was blocked.

"D-Don't look~!" Prompto mewled as he felt his prostate suddenly grazed, eyes now shut tight as he held his hands down against Noctis in a way to block the view with his arms.

"I-I can't help it...Prom, I'm close and I wanna see...You're so b-beautiful~..." 

Prompto only keened in response turning his head away from the other as he continued to impale himself. "I-I think I can...I-I am too...Noct, I-I feel."

"I-I can't....Hold-...Agh-!"

Letting out a low groan that turned to a growl, Noctis suddenly gripped the blondes hips, making him let out a small cry, and even more so as he began jerking his hips up roughly into Prompto, before spilling inside him. Prompto didn't know why, but he was sobbing small pleads at the sudden pain and pleasure ripping it's way through his body as a sour feeling in his spine had his body trembling. He let out another cry that turned to a wordless scream and drove his nails into Noctis' flesh as he shot streams of white onto his lover for the second time that day...

"F...Gods..." Noctis panted, expression a little astounded at the scene of the blonde as he had his orgasm. He never knew Prompto could range so, or had ever seen such a painful or euphoric look on his face. It was liberating but at the same time he felt that maybe it had been a bit too much for his freckled lover. He moved shakily to try and sit up, but failed, falling back onto the mattress with a heavy pant, Prompto collapsing right on top of him as he let out hot, rapid pants against the others neck. 

"Noc....I...S-so...B....Baby....?" Prompto raised himself up a little surprisingly, but the frosted look in his eyes still showed that he was still coming way down from his little high.

"Y-yes..?" Noctis moved his hands up to gently caress the red and sweaty freckled cheeks.

"...I love you..." He said giving a weak smile.

Noctis chuckled weakly. "So cheesy...But I love you too..."

After that, Noctis leaned up a little to meet Prompto in a soft and tired kiss that he leaned down for. No other words were exchanged at the moment, and the ravenette sat up, holding the blonde against him as he did. As Prompto felt their shifting in position, he lazily draped his arms over his boyfriends shoulders and closed his eyes. He was soon greeted by the softness of the bed sheets again, laying on his side, and still wrapped in the Prince's arms. Noctis smiled down at the exhausted and sleepy boy, now moving a hand up to rake his fingers through his hair. A weak smile played at Prompto's lips as he let out a soft hum of approval and leaned against the others touch.

"..Are you feeling alright?" Last time Noctis checked, he recalled that was the proper thing to say after a first time...Okay he heard it from Gladio-

"Mhm..." Prompto hummed with a small nod, eyes still resting. "I-I'm just a little sore..."

"I think Ignis left a few first aid here, I can get you a potion or somethi-"

"No!" The blonde whined quickly, brows scrunching. "I-I want to feel it...This ache and your scratches...I want to keep them..." Just then, his eyes slowly came op to meet Noctis'. Nothing but a profound look of absolute adoration in them.

"K-Keep them?" Obviously enough to make Noct blush over his sexed up fluster.

"Yeah..." Prompto nodded with another weak smile. "Until it's time for you to make new ones." 

Noctis gave a warm smile in return now and earned in to kiss the others forehead. "And will you leave your scars on me...?"

"Of course I will.." The blonde now had enough energy to giggle, giving Noctis a quick peck on the lips.

"...You're the best, you know that?" 

"Huh? At what?"

"Being mine."

"Pft- Then I must be just as good as the rest of Lucis..."

"Ahhh- I didn't mean- I-..."

Prompto suddenly sniggled. "I'm just messing with you! Geez, relax 'your Highness'."

"Well someone's suddenly full of energy..."

"And love~ For my little princey~!"

"Oh gods no-"

"My Princey-woo!"

"Prompto. No"

"My Prince-ster!"

"Prompto-"

"My BroPrince~"

"Prom-"

"My lovey dovey Prince mans-"

"Alright I get it!" Noctis suddenly protested before moving himself to rest on top of the now giggling blonde as he attacked his face with kisses. "Who knew you become _so_ annoying _so_ fast?" The ravenette mocked with a small groan.

Prompto only laughed off the Prince's little remark knowing he was still loved no matter what he decided to protest. And even though Noctis might have said what he said in the past with a little more intent, he couldn't help but smile at the bright grin that appeared on the other's face as he laughed.All he could do now was admire him in this moment.

"...Prompto?" His voice was soft.

the blonde sniffed as his laughter had died down to just the cheeky smile on his face. "Hm?"

"What would you say to a little getaway? Just the two of us...Something simple like...A camping trip..." Little did Noct know, they both hade _plenty_ of camping trips ahead of them...

"You mean like- Like a romantic....Camping trip?" Prompto blinked at the other surprised, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

"Yeah...Just you and me."

"And Ignis and like the entire royal guard." Prompto pouted. "No way they'd let you leave on a trip like that with someone as miniscule meaning as me..."

"Hey- Miniscule to them maybe, but you're the whole world to me...You're my Kingdom."

Prompto's eyes widened as he felt the heat arise on his cheeks. "...." He was absolutely speechless...

"Noctis, I-"

_What are you boys up to-_

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice, almost out of nowhere it seemed...Walked in, baffled by the scene in front of them. For a moment the room was quiet, everyone taking in the complete shock of it all...As for Prompto...he knew this was the end for both of them immediately. He felt nothing but the pain beginning to ache in his heart, and a single tear already racing down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry-- 😔 I made you all wait 293748383873938484 years just for this shit, I know- but remember, I'd like some constructive criticism regarding my intimate scenes-


	3. Do you regret it...? Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being undoubtedly suspected of the worse, Prompto begins to question their relationship even more.
> 
> But Ignis steps in, again, to take matters into his own hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enters mother Ignis to the rescue? 
> 
> Much much much angst and some suspense.
> 
> Enjoy~!

As Ignis walked into the young Prince's apartment, door unlocked as he had been warned many time not to do, he saw a few things array...Which wasn't very unusual. The first thing he noticed was his shirt and uniform jacket laying on the floor not far from the doorway. As well as two book bags. Not very unusual...Except for the book bags. He was known for leaving things out of place. Then as he proceeded, he noticed another set of clothes, uniform top, astray on the floor near the couch. Ignis rose a brow as he went over and picked up the clothes, now inspecting them. Prompto's perhaps? They didn't appear to be a girls top, so it had to be Prompto's. As far as Ignis knew, he was the only friend that Noctis had over. Ignis only sighed, now having more laundry he'd have to do. But if their school uniforms were laying about like this, they must've been here, yes? 

What were these two up to?

A curious Ignis, not necessarily hoping, but was sure he would catch the boys in the act of something embarrassing or laughable, continued through Noctis' apartment without calling him. Before placing the book bags neatly on some chairs, the uniform tops still draped over his arm, he heard a small laugh and voices coming from no other place than Noct's bedroom. 

Curious...

Ignis sighed as he approached the door, having no telling what those two were up to, and opened up the door inviting himself in. "What are you boys up to--Astrals-!"

"I-Ignis wait!!!"

Ignis' eyes had widened at the scene before him...

The two were in bed together...

Naked...

Noctis just pulling away from a kiss with Prompto.

It was obvious what had been done...

And despite the Prince's pleas, Ignis shut the door quickly, beads of sweat beginning to form at his temples. What on Earth- Why had they done this...? Why would Noctis do this? The Prince of Lucis...No...This was unacceptable. Noctis had responsibilities. An image to retain. And a wedding soon enough of course to one that wasn't Prompto!!! He KNEW better. They BOTH KNEW better. Noctis especially. And if Prompto were any kind of friend Ignis thought, he would've made the better choice! The right choice! Ignis could only shake his head as his mind was boggled with disgust at his betrayal and disappointment at his behaviour.

"Your Highness!" He nearly kicked the door open as he stormed back in. "What in the name of all the Astrals do you think you're doing?! Do you know how damaging this is!?!"

"I-Ignis please, n-nothing happened, we just-!"

"Nothing happened!?" Ignis stormed up to the bed, snatching the sheets away to reveal the damp, naked bodies, and the more than obvious mess of fluids leading from a spot on the bed to the area between Prompto's legs, which the blonde quickly tried to cover with a pillow as tears of shame streamed down his cheeks.

"Ignis, stop it!" Noct quickly snatched the sheets back from the other and threw them to cover Prompto again. "I'm so sorry Prom this is all my fault-"

"THAT is an understatement. I want the both of you dressed right now, and I want YOU," Ignis pointed to Prompto. "You need to go home!"

"Ignis?!"

"No-"

As the two continued to bicker on, Prompto had more than began to panic. The voices of the other two had begun to fade and all he knew at the moment was the pain in his chest, and the hot tears blurring his vision. This was it...All the time he had spent saying no...And now...All he had to do was say no...If he had just said no...None of this would happen...And not moments after they finally got to share this one sweet moment...All he could imagine is that this would be the last time he'd ever get to see Noctis. He knew Ignis wouldn't dare tell the King unless he broke down from guilt. But he also knew Ignis wouldn't let the other two near each other if he could help it either. Prompto only looked up, coming out of his panicked daze as he heard the door slam, seeing that Ignis and Noctis were no longer in the room...But he could still hear them arguing...Arguing about him. Prompto was about to cost his best friend everything...But he wasn't worth that...Was he? NO. He didn't believe he was worth much at all knowing it came from basically...Nothing. But...What would he do? Would he leave? It would probably be better that way. It would hurt like no other Hell, but Noctis wouldn't have any other risks to take, and he wouldn't have to live with the fact that he'd be ruining his best friends life if news ever got out about the wayward Prince of Lucis' 'extracurricular activities'...And with another guy no doubt. 

All the guilt and possibilities were too much for Prompto to handle at the moment. All he could really do right now, was ball up into a crying wad beneath the sheets...And that's exactly what he did. He'd just wait for Ignis to come and drag him out of the room eventually when he was done tearing Noctis a new one.

But as the time passed, things seemed to simmer down...But of course Prompto didn't pay it much mind as he found himself falling back to sleep. He had been cried out for the last hour and was struggling to keep his sore, puffy eyes open, and had began to give into the sandman...But instead of getting to be greeted by dreamland, which probably would have been full of nightmares now anyway, he heard another voice.

"Prompto..."

Prompto's eyes didn't exactly shoot open, but they weren't closing now...Not moving a muscle, and only staying balled up under the sheets, his back to the man who had just walked back in. He didn't say a word.

"Prompto..? Are you awake? Please- Give me a moment..."

Please? Why was Ignis pleasing at him? "What i-is it?"He sniffled, still never moving from the position he was in.

Upon hearing the other finally speak, Ignis cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses. "I wanted to apologize about the way I approached you earlier...You must've been truly terrified..."

"I-I still am..." He answered simply.

Ignis looked down, letting out a small huff as he closed his eyes out of frustration, now furrowing his brows. He'd try to tell Prompto as nicely as possible...

"Well good. You should be..." He continued, now looking back up at the blonde hiding under the sheets. "You've probably no idea the trouble this could cause for Lucis...For Noct. So if you truly care for him, if you love him, this will all end starting first thing tomorrow. There must be no more of this. You two can not continue on in this relationship...But,due to certain...Circumstances with your...Current condition and your, your vir-"

"You mean me losing my virginity with the Prince of Lucis...?" Prompto spoke as clear as day, but really his eyes were flooding with tears all over again.

"Y-Yes...I can...Allow you to have the rest of the evening together...But that's as much mercy as I can spare. You must see that I can't lie for the two of you right to the King's faceif such a subject comes up, so you must stop this...It'll be better for you both...So please...If there's anything that would be considered inappropriate for you to say to Noct in the public...This is your last chance to do so here in privacy...Goodbye..." Ignis nodded towards the other, even though he couldn't see him, now leaving the Prince's bedroom as Noct himself, hurried back in, Ignis shutting the door behind them.

"Prompto!" Noctis, now in his boxers, quickly climbed back into bed with the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Prompto, I'm so sor-"

Before Noctis could even finish getting out his apology, Prompto threw the sheets back, and crashed his lips together with the raven's. Noctis was a bit shocked at first, but returned the sudden passionate kiss as he took the freckled blonde into his arms. The other then pulled away...

"Don't apologize..." Prompto shook his head. "There's nothing we can say to make things any better right now..."

"Well that's not true..." Noctis cupped the others face in his hands gently. 

"Wh-what...?" Prompto was so confused and felt like he should be crying again---Gods, now all he wanted to do was cry-

"I love you, Prompto..."

He gave the other a sad smile before responding...As much as those words meant to Prompto, it would never matter to the entire kingdom. "I love you too...Noct."

"Now no more tears tonight, okay...?" Noctis kissed the others forehead, fighting back his own tears...But it was evident to anyone that could see him now, the undeniable pain swimming in his eyes. "Just close your eyes...And stay with me..."

Prompto had opened his mouth to retort, but just closed his eyes and nodded against him. "Okay..Yeah. I don't want anything else right now." He managed to manifest a smile, getting a weak chuckle out of Noctis.

And so for the rest of that day, the two had spent their last hours as a couple, as Ignis made it so, just holding each other...Sweet kisses and soft touches were exchanged. Litters of how much they loved each other and other words of adoration had filled the room in soft whispers. Neither one of them dare to clothes their eyes to sleep, not wanting to let go to waste, any waking moment they could have together like this...And eventually, despite everything that happened, the two ended up falling into a session of soft lovemaking...Which inevitably, left them fast asleep in each other's arms after a proper shower. Prompto's dreams filled with Noctis, and Noctis' filled with his little fantasy of Prompto...His Prince, in ruling by his side, despite all the people who looked upon them with disgrace...He was still happy to have the freckled blonde as his and only his one day...

But as their sleep hours passed, Prompto was soon awakened by a soft knock on the bedroom door. Of course Noctis wasn't bothered by this at all, being the heavy sleeper he was. He looked up over Noctis as the bedroom door slowly came open, the little sliver of light for the other room shining in.

"It's time...Prompto. Let's walk you home now..." It was Ignis. Coming to take the blonde home.

"O-Okay..."

Prompto nodded, before looking back down at the snoozing Noct. He smiled before placing a soft kiss at the on the others lips, and carefully scooting out of bed and to get dressed. His school uniform which Ignis even did him the courtesy of washing- After he was clothed again, he hesitantly left the Prince's bedroom, and was guided out of the apartment by Ignis. He was surprised in the first place that Ignis showed up seemingly concerned about how late, technically just before first light, Prompto would be walking home alone...But that's what he insisted his reasons were. But it's not like Prompto hadn't walked home alone in the night anyhow...Yet he had been escourted back home during the late hours by Gladio for the past week. Oh well...

"Thank you Ignis..But you really didn't have too...I heard you loud and clear the first time..." Prompto declared as shaky hands moved in failed attempts to unlock his front door.

Ignis blinked at the pitiful blonde, and slowly approached him, taking his hands carefully in his, before taking his keys. "Let me..." He then proceeded to open the other's house for him. 

Prompto gazed into the dark and empty lonely house. The same old nothingness. Always nothing. Always...

Unable to hold them back anymore, the tears he was saving for his pillow after Ignis left, he brought his hands up to his face and just sobbed into them. He didn't want to go into the big empty lonely home. He wanted to go to Noct. He wanted to be with Noct. In his home. In his bed. Sleeping under his sheets wrapped up in his arms. Not here, in his lonely bed that he'd never get to share with anyone but his imagination..Seeing the emotionally battered state the boy was in, Ignis ushered the other inside his home, closing the door behind him. He recognized the layout of such a house, and knew where to take Prompto to his bedroom. It was such a simple little home...It almost seemed that no one even lived here...Ignis couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for the blonde. Ignis sometimes had a taste for simple things, but this was just...Absent. As they entered Prompto's bedroom, he collapsed onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow. Ignis looked down at him, a pitiful expression on his face. He couldn't leave him like this...He couldn't leave anyone like this. Well being Ignis, he could, but this would be something haunting his conscience if he did. So he placed himself to sit down on the edge of the bed before removing his glasses.

"Prompto...Come here."

"What more do you want!?' Prompto screamed into his pillow as he sobbed.

Ignis frowned. "Just sit up..."

Now beginning to feel more angry than sad, Prompto sat up, hugging his pillow tightly, glaring at the floor as tears were STILL running down his cheeks. And Ignis could more than tell Prompto had reached the point where all sorts of emotions and ideas were now beginning to form in his head...It was now at the stage where soon enough, he'd most likely become violent...Ignis knew a thing or two about unruly break-ups unfortunately. As did Gladio. But that aside, the man surprisingly was able to take the pillow from Prompto who gave him a completely confused look as he now wiped his eyes roughly.

"Wh-what are you doing with my p-pillow..." He cried softly, watching as the older man, fluffed it out across his lap.

"Lay your head here...Consolation is the least I can offer...Please...Accept my sincerest apology....If I could leave you and Prince Noctis be..I would...But there's too much at stake..I understand these things alot more than you may think.." Ignis sighed as he looked down. He was really beginning to believe that he was doing much more than his job description entitled him too...But eventually it all circled back to his same goal. Watching out for Noct. And inevitably, his friends....This meaning just Prompto in particular, and any troublemakers. Even if it meant revisiting his own heartache, unfortunately. "Prompto, look, I-"

"Th-this doesn't change anything, I still hate you!!" Prompto sobbed as he threw himself down to use Ignis' pillowed lap, as he was told. The blonde was laying on his side, hugging Ignis around his waist as more tears dampened the pillow and some of the others shirt...But Ignis didn't mind.

He then proceeded onto placing a hand to the boys shoulders, and stroking gloved fingers throu- Gloved. This wouldn't do. Ignis raised his other hand to his mouth, now removing his glove with his teeth, and then bringing his hand back to soothingly stroke through soft blonde locks. He shushed the boy as he tried to console him, much like a mother would have done her crying child at this time. The soft touches, and whispering of sweet nothings...

Several hours had passed since then and in that time, Prompto had eventually cried himself to sleep. Ignis tucking him in properly and locking up the house before leaving to go home himself. He was now fast asleep, only as comfortable as one could get now knowing the secrets he was now obligated to keep...HE'd toss and turn, grumble and huff...It was impossible. But, personally for Ignis, it honestly wasn't the fact that the two of them were both men. It was everything else- Literally everything else. And he had now jeopardized himself by keeping this secret. How? Because if it ever got out, and of course Ignis would be questioned and forced to admit he knew the whole time...The consequences...Would be fatal enough. And he didn't mean to appear selfish, but he was just as worried about what Noctis' father would do to him and how he'd punish Prompto. And Gladio...The manliest fellow he knew. Surely straight as an arrow and as gruff as he was...God the things he'd say...Ignis could only hope now that the two would realize what was at stake besides themselves, and at least dial it down to the way they used to be. But if not...Well Ignis was always more than prepared for a counter. It was part of thr job after all. Of course handling none of this in any way would be easy...Why, Noct and Prompto were already about to begin another escapade...

\---

As Noct lay trying to sleep, in the same bed he thought he'd be spending the night with Prompto in...He couldn't. He had left. He had just gotten up and left him there...Alone. As much as people in their right mind would've said it was for the best, Noctis couldn't. He was too hurt. He stared up at his ceiling, dreading the day ahead once the sun had officailly rose for school hours...Ignis would probably pull him from school again. He would probably try to occupy him with as many 'royal duties' as he possibly could, to keep him away from Prompto. The Prince took a shuddered breath, closing his eyes as silent tears fell...Then there was a familiar noise. His phone ringing..And not just any ring. The special ring tone he had for Prompto... He gave a small sniff, quickly rolling over, hands fumbling around at his desk as he grabbed his phone answering it quickly.

"Prompto!?"

_Hey Noct..._

"Prom...It's so good to hear your voice...Are you okay?" He asked quickly, rolling back over to lay on his back, gazing at the dark ceiling once again as he waited for the other to respond. 

_I'm...I'm okay...I just missed you. Hearing your voice makes me feel a little better too...Plus these phone calls...Might be the only things we get to have soon besides classes together-_

Prompto tried to play it off with a weak chuckle. "Don't talk like that-" Noctis quickly cut the blonde off, only to have himself interrupted.

_You know it's true Noct_

"It doesn't have to be that way...Don't just give up on us, okay?! You think I'm not worried and scared?" Noctis sat up in his bed, his voice beginning to crack. Gods, not even two minutes on the phone with this guy and he was already about to break just at his words...Hearing how weak he was already should've let Prompto know how much Noctis loved him...How much he still wanted to find a way, and wanted him to feel the same.

_I-...I know. I'm sorry...I just think...We should try to be friends a-again. Just before things get worse. I-I just want to protect you Noct..._

Noctis was speechless....And it hurt him to hear the others tearful plea from the other side of a goddamn phone. This wasn't right...This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. Prompto wasn't supposed to be crying, alone, and hurt....He was supposed to here. Here with Noct. In his bed, sleeping naked and sound in his arms.

_Noc-_

"Not another word Prompto. Don't talk to me like this...There's no way we can ever be friends again and you know it." After that, Noctis hung up on the blonde, and threw his covers aside. He was still in his pajama tee and pants, and didn't care. He threw his shoes on, and rushed out of his apartment, taking the back exit, and cutting through the allies before coming onto the road leading him through to the outskirts...


End file.
